starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Guerra Yuuzhan Vong
A Guerra Yuuzhan Vong (25 DBY-29 DBY), também conhecida como a Grande Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, foi um conflito inter-galáctico, que iniciou-se quando os Yuuzhan Vong, uma espécie guerreira que há muito tempo havia fugido da destruição de sua própria galáxia, invadiu a Orla Exterior. Embora tenha estendido-se por apenas quatro anos, a guerra tinha sido planejada séculos antes da tomada. Na verdade, agentes Yuuzhan Vong, exploradores e frotas já estavam presentes por toda a galáxia, tendo sido lançada pelo menos cinquenta anos antes da invasão, e não fora detectada por todos, apenas alguns. O Imperador Palpatine, antes de sua ascensão ao poder à frente do Império Galáctico, sabia da vinda dos Yuuzhan Vong, e a invasão iminente foi a principal motivação para a criação da Frota Estelar Imperial e do regime que ele instalou sobre a galáxia. Não foi na era do Império Galáctico, mas sim na era da jovem Nova República que a galáxia estava abalada por uma série de crises e guerras civis, que se reuniu a colossal armada Yuuzhan Vong em 25 DBY. O governo mal preparado e ineficiente do Chefe de Estado Borsk Fey'lya foi incapaz de evitar as espécies extra-galácticas de conduzir inexoravelmente em direção ao Núcleo. Coruscant, a capital galáctica, foi conquistada e refeita pelos invasores dois anos depois que a invasão começou. Nesta época, inúmeras espécies foram extintas e planetas inteiros tornaram-se inabitáveis. Usando biotecnologia avançada em todos os estágios de vida, os Yuuzhan Vong eram mestres da adaptação e do subterfúgio, da força bruta e das táticas de terror. As crenças de que a invasão era uma ordem divina e que a galáxia era deles por direito eram reforçadas pelo Supremo Overlorde Shimrra Jamaane e a casta sacerdotal; a conexão para os deuses que todos os Yuuzhan Vong adoravam. Logo, a espécie atacou com ferocidade, com a invasão se protelando apenas quando a frota, sob o comando do Warmaster Tsavong Lah, tinha se esticado além do limite. A vendeta contra a Nova Ordem Jedi de Luke Skywalker, um movimento herético crescendo junto às castas mais baixas, junto com rumores de que seu mundo natal há muito destruído assombrava as Regiões Desconhecidas, foram apenas alguns dos muitos fatores que causaram a estagnação do Império Yuuzhan Vong. Após seu rápido avanço, uma disputa tecnológica surgiu entre a Nova República e os Yuuzhan Vong. Depois que a Nova República se recuperou da perda de sua capital, os Vong sofreram uma derrota desastrosa em Ebaq 9. Arruinado com tensões internas como era, o Império Yuuzhan Vong ainda era capaz de neutralizar muitas das ameaças que enfrenta, incluindo o Yevethas e o Ssi-ruuk, antes de ir mais uma vez para a ofensiva. A Nova República, reformada pela Chefe do Estado Alderaaniano Cal Omas para a Federação Galáctica de Alianças Livres, foi levada à beira da derrota, e se voltou em desespero para a implantação fatal do plano Alfa Vermelho, um nanovírus hostil aos Yuuzhan Vong, em resposta a uma ofensiva renovada dos Yuuzhan Vong contra a sua capital temporária em Dac. Este fim perigoso para a guerra foi evitado quando Zonama Sekot, uma semente da terra natal destruída dos Yuuzhan Vong, surgiu sobre Coruscant, e sua chegada precipitou a batalha final do conflito. Skywalker e outros líderes Jedi, que haviam localizado Zonama Sekot e pedido pelo seu retorno, derrotou Shimrra Jamaane e o verdadeiro mestre dos Vong, Onimi, durante a batalha, enquanto as frotas de naves de guerra entraram em confronto, uma vez mais no espaço. A Guerra Yuuzhan Vong terminou com a morte do Supremo Overlorde e a rendição da armada do Warmaster Nas Choka. O resultante Acordo Sekot que previa o desarmamento e a anistia para os Yuuzhan Vong, mostrou-se profundamente impopular para muitos, ambos os Yuuzhan Vong, e as conseqüências de sua guerra devastadora desempenhou um papel importante nos eventos posteriores. Origens O primeiro contato confirmado entre os membros da galáxia e das forças Yuuzhan Vong foi retroactivamente a ser descoberto como o primeiro encontro registrado, logo após a Insurreição de Freedon Nad de 3.998 ABY. Sliviliths foram mais tarde descobertos como bio-formulários reformados enviados pelo Praetorite Vong como uma forma de sonda para a invasão em curso. Há uma pequena possibilidade de que, tão cedo quanto quanto 3.963 ABY, pelo menos um atirador Yuuzhan Vong atingiu a periferia da galáxia. Nesse ano, um grupo de Mandalorianos Neo-Cruzados em Canderous Ordo encontrou o que mais tarde viria a ser conhecido como um Yorik Stronha, disfarçado como um asteróide no sistema Crispin. Este fugiu para além da orla galáctica, uma vez descoberto. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Porque os Yuuzhan Vong passavam milhares de anos em trânsito de sua galáxia, uma única nave de guerra ou nave-mundo que viajasse uma fração mais rápida do que o resto da frota iria chegar milhares de anos antes. Além disso, sem uma frota grande e um coordenador yammosk, a nave-mãe provavelmente teria se perdido transitando a entrada da galáxia, deixando para trás apenas alguns caças pequenos. Entre 229 e 89 ABY, o planeta vivo Zonama Sekot—a semente de Yuuzhan'tar—chegou na Fenda Gardaji. Em 32 ABY, durante o tempo da Invasão de Naboo, uma força avançada de Yuuzhan Vong—chamada de "Far-Outsiders" pelos habitantes do planeta—descobriu Zonama. Notando a similaridade com Yuuzhan'tar (sem fazer a ligação), a força avançada tentou colonizá-lo. Porém, quando os Vong tentaram se estabelecer, a biosfera de Zonama Sekot matou toda a flora e fauna Vong, provocando indignação nos invasores. Embora o planeta tenha tentado negociar com eles, os Vong começaram uma batalha no planta.Rogue Planet thumb|left|[[Vergere encontra os Yuuzhan Vong na superfície de Zonama Sekot.]] Após dois anos de defesa Sekotana, a um alto custo, o ataque foi suspendido após a chegada da Cavaleira Jedi Vergere, que ordenou que o assalto terminasse, oferecendo em troca sua partida com os Vong. Concordando com o cessar-fogo, a força Vong partiu com a Jedi em direção as Regiões Desconhecidas. Quando ele descobriu sobre Zonama Sekot, o Supremo Overlorde Quoreal começou a hesitar. Os Yuuzhan Vong logo descobriram que Zonama Sekot não estava mais em seu sistema original, e que não havia evidência de que o planeta havia sido destruído. Preocupado com a possibilidade de reencontrar Zonama Sekot, ele desenvolveu uma opinião de que seria melhor seguir para outra galáxia. Entretanto, Shimrra Jamaane, sob a influência de Onimi e com o apoio de alguns dos Domínios mais agressivos, criou um complô. Shimrra Jamaane assassinou Quoreal e tomou seu lugar, assegurando que a invasão iria continuar como planejado.Destiny's Way A informação das atividades dos Vong dentro da galáxia nas próximas décadas é escassa. Em 27 ABY, no início do Projeto Outbound Flight, uma força Vong lutou contra os Chiss, que foram liderados por Ar'alaniOutbound Flight. Cerca de 25 ABY, três anos antes do início das Guerras Clônicas, eles estabeleceram uma base em Bimmiel. Após a formação do Império Galáctico em 19 ABY, cientistas imperiais encontraram os Yuuzhan Vong no planeta. Embora não se saiba ao certo se o alto escalão do governo imperial sabia sobre os Yuuzhan Vong, se sabe que pelo menos um oficial estava informado sobre eles. Algum tempo entre serem despachados para as Regiões Desconhecidas em 3 DBY, na época da Batalha de Hoth, e seu retorno em 9 ABY, o Grande Almirante Thrawn encontrou o esconderijo da força avançada Vong nas Regiões Desconhecidas. A ameaça do avanço dos invasores foi uma de suas principais motivações para a reunificação do Império, quando sentiu que o Império tinha uma chance muito maior contra os Yuuzhan Vong do que a Nova República. Além disso, Thrawn sabia dos Yuuzhan Vong, embora não pelo nome, quando ele era um comandante da Força de Defesa Chiss. Os Vong atacaram uma esquadra sob o comando do Almirante Ar'alani e foram expulsos depois de uma grande batalha. thumb|right|250px|[[Nom Anor manipulando Xandel Carivus.]] Os próprios Vong concordavam que o Império seria um inimigo poderoso. Após a formação do Conselho Interino Imperial em 11 DBY, após a última morte de Palpatine, o agente Vong Nom Anor recebeu a tarefa de se infiltrar no Conselho. Ele fez isso e manipulou seu líder, Xandel Carivus, arranjando a morte de muitos Conselheiros e aumentando as lutas internas que lavaram a fragmentação fatal do Remanescente Imperial.Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood Aparições *''Shatterpoint'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Revenants'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Rescues'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 18: Claws of the Dragon, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' }} Notas e Referências de:Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieg en:Yuuzhan Vong War es:Guerra Yuuzhan Vong it:Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong pl:Wojna z Yuuzhan Vongami fi:Yuuzhan vongien sota Categoria:Batalhas da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong Categoria:Ascendência Chiss Categoria:Conflitos Categoria:Consórcio Hapes Categoria:Invasões Categoria:Cultura Yuuzhan Vong